Love For A Day
by S.J. More
Summary: A short romance with a certain Dr. McCoy. The story might continue into more chapters but I haven't decided. Enjoy!


A/N: I'm currently taking creative writing and I just had to write this because it wouldn't leave me alone, so here is a short encounter with Dr. McCoy. I might make it into an actually story but for right now it's just something short and quick. Enjoy!

* * *

My hips quickly brush up against him but does he notice? He must know that I find him incredibly intriguing. But there's that reminder, the ring. A slender silver band wrapped tightly around his left ring finger. That holds me back from pursuing this interest any farther.

His eyes watch mine, and he chuckles. I look up to meet his eyes. "This is just a reminder of what my marriage was like," he explains.

I cock my head to the side and raise my right eyebrow questioningly.

"A marriage long expired."

I nod once and return back to my work. Can I trust him? I mean, I have known him for a few years and he never once talked about a wife but he has talked about his daughter once.

"Well if that's all doctor, I think I'll head off to dinner."

He grabs my arm as I turn to leave. "Are you busy tonight?" He now raises his eyebrow.

I nod and say, "Yes all the ensigns have asked me out for the evening."

"Oh, perhaps another time," he says slowly but doesn't loosen the grip on my arm or break eye contract.

"Yes, that would be excellent."

He smiles and lets my arm go. I start to leave but turn back to watch him before leaving through the automatic doors. I smile and watch him as his back is to me. He is the most fascinating man on this ship. 

Later in my quarters after dinner, I am sitting down with my paint brush in hand. A small _beep_ lets me know that someone is at the door. I turn to the red doors and say, "open."

They open to reveal the doctor strut through the door in his light blue shirt, black pants and those sexy boots. I smile, setting down the brush in the dirty water, turning to see his smiling face.

"How was your dinner?"

"It was an interesting affair, I'm not sure which one thinks I'm their girl but they can keep dreaming."

"Ah, I see," he says, clenching his hands behind his back but he's relaxed.

I stand up and cross the distance between us. He steps one step closer to me closing the gap. His arms sway loosely at his side. All I want to do is stand tip-toe and kiss those soft lips but I can't. Instead I reach over and grab both of his arms holding us together. Our eyes lock onto each other and both breathe deep and slow. Time is frozen while we stare.

He slowly starts to bring his head down to me, while I pull his arms slightly to stand on my toes to meet his lips.

Our lips meet and an electric spark travels through my body; every nerve is alert and alive. Even in such a simple kiss, I don't want it to end. Neither of us pulls away, it's gravity that pulls my heels back to connect with the floor.

Our eyes meet, one more kiss, one more moment, one more… The door beeps again and the Captain walks in, "Bones, I…will talk to you later." And with that he exits.

The doctor allows my hands to slide down his arms and grips my hands in his. We both sigh, trying to conceal the fact that the Captain interrupts everything!

I don't know what to say. What should I ask him? I'm new to this experience, what should I say. He can't ignore the captain can he?

But he rushes to the rescue, "I guess I'll have to see what Jim needs."

"Yes, I guess you better." My hand tightens on his but then we mutually let go, my eyes cast down.

He grips my shoulders; I look up to meet those wonderful sparkling blue eyes.

"Another time," he murmurs.

"Yes," I breathe and our lips meet again for only a split second this time. He lets go and walks through the doors without a backward glance.

I touch my lips, lighting up inside and dance over to my painting with a huge smile on my face.

* * *

A/N: I was listening to the song: In Love For A Day by Jordan Pruitt while writing this…

*Constructive criticisms are welcome.*


End file.
